


[忍足侑士/白石藏之介] 白色是恋人的颜色

by Selleno



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selleno/pseuds/Selleno
Summary: 2015年8月前文请见《Trance》，含部分OA白石始终觉得，算了吧，没关系，人和人之间那个神秘的盒子，要不要打开盖子其实没那么重要。忍足和迹部打开了，让他们最终分开的也没多大一点事。起初抱着的是相隔万里的借口，后来迹部回来了，两个人也始终没有再相见。无聊的自尊，虚假的渴望和折磨，过于旺盛的性欲，用身体不断强化的甜美，没有哪里的空气能够负担这样年少轻狂的空中楼阁。有的人将它视为一瞬间至高无上的美好，白石体会不了；可是奇怪的时机来临时，他也并没有抗拒将盒子打开。





	[忍足侑士/白石藏之介] 白色是恋人的颜色

黄色绒面的球高高飞起，如若冲着太阳，它即将迷失在不计其数的直射光中。

瀑布水声是遥遥伏在山的背面，隐隐轰鸣。过度的风速将树冠吹聚拢，八成到了体育馆会合拢顶棚的强度，可现在实在没有挑挑拣拣的权利。就在这将虫鸣混成一锅乱粥的逆风里，白石起跳、引臂，弯成近乎弓形的身体跃向半空，挥拍之后，又反向松开了腰部，看上去像被吹落一般，他的落地充满十足无奈的弹性。

网球迅疾地飞出一道笔直的残影，在草地上留下摩擦的焦痕。

“你这个姿势很完美。”

胡子拉碴的修像模像样地搞了点材料，摆在民宿前头弄饭团，从那撕得大小不一的紫菜来看，他的手艺实在是非常烂。不过刚才白石捏了两个，比他还不如，因此白石什么也没有说。修就非常不满了：“你在东京过的都是什么鬼日子？”

“ 早饭吃食堂，午饭吃食堂，晚饭吃食堂——的日子。哎呀，当老师就是轻松啊。你说要发展青少年网球，其实是想吃食堂才一直在四天宝寺呆着的吧？”

“ 兔崽子，没大没小。”

“因为你看上了我，你就只好认栽啦。”

“我是很守师德的，什么都没做。有的时候我也对着墙反省啊，一面平平无奇、连个泥点子都没有的大白墙，我还算不算是个男人？我问它，想什么呢？先把你上了也不迟。看你这副德性，天天讲完了课种地，种完了地讲课，吃吃食堂睡睡觉，二三十岁大好的人生都快过去啦。还不如我去找一帮小兔崽子打网球呢。”

“ 放过我吧，我这不是出来打球了吗？”

“ 以前你小子一有心事就跑到我家睡大觉。现在也不来了。”

“ 我怕你看见我不高兴。小时候那是任性。”

“ 你可接着任性吧，兔崽子。像你这种人，平时比谁都明白，一糊涂就犯个大糊涂。现在给我说实话，”修嫌热，将帽子扔了下来，“为什么辞职？”

白石闻言拿起一个饭团，默默地啃了一口。

他三天前的晚上回了在东京的住所，跟室友忍足说，我之前带的那个博士生被查出来数据造假，她那个论文发到国外了，这事影响非常坏。忍足说那怎么办，你会不会受牵连。白石轻快地耸耸肩，说我想都没想，引咎辞职了，毕竟是在我手下干活的，出了这个事我有责任。忍足说，你成心吧。

修很了解他，这样客观堂皇的借口，是无法搪塞修的。但白石对自己也这样讲，他实在想不出什么更深的理由，让自己离开那样一份稳定的工作了。本来又有一件类似于相亲的任务，介绍人同女方说白石藏之介，26岁，医大毒理学专攻，天赋异禀，同龄人还在憋博士论文的时候，他已经做了准教授，前途无量、社会地位稳定。被他这么一搅事情也跟着黄了。白石听到这个介绍的时候一愣，打电话给渡部小姐，问当年你父亲叫你来找我的时候是个什么形容。

已为人妻的渡部小姐声音还是那么天真，她说人家告诉我，你可是个植物百科全书兼法医小天才呢。白石心想这种雷人的字眼是不可能出现的，但标签贴的方向应当是八九不离十：“没人告诉你，我上中学的时候是全国大赛四强吗？”

“ 网球吗？你可真厉害。他们是说你爱打网球啦。”

白石将网球抛起，背对着阳光，再一次击向墙壁。

“那个博士生叫小松，”他预备把这事再毫无营养地掰开了讲一遍，“以前的课成绩相当好，思维也异于常人，神田教授一眼相中了她，说她恰恰是搞科研的材料。让我先带一阵子。这个女生长的还很可爱，放在大街上没什么，在一群单身汉的实验室里就不一样了。所以，她那篇通用应激激素反馈的假说刚提出来的时候，组里基本都持积极态度。教授更是比谁都兴奋，鼓励她好好干。论文最后发出来引起了好一阵轰动。但没过多久就有人质疑，说重复了她的实验，无论如何得不到相近的结果。于是人家的协会代表出面要求她再做一遍自己的实验，给了她一个月的时间，她做不出来。数据造假一旦定了性，除了她自己要承担责任之外，我们组乃至整个实验室都跟着受牵连。我不辞职，难道要教授辞职不成？”

“ 你可没有任何不甘哪。”

“ 我都这么大，不是事事摆在脸上的小孩子了。”

“小松本人呢？”

“ 上周来实验室谢罪，专门开了新闻发布会。听说打算回老家了。毕竟在乡下，谁也不关心研究所里的事。”

“ 就这些？你辞职的原因？”

“ 还不够么？凭我这双ecstasy的眼睛，竟然没能发现那篇论文的问题。”

白石走过去，捡起落在地上的球，并饶有兴味地凝视了一会墙壁上被球击中的印记。他并不特别遗憾失去的工作，并且在内心的某一角落，甚至为自己如此干脆地作出决定感到惊讶。

到了晚上，山间的宁静像被刷上了漆，四面八方连着天幕成了一张巨大的织物。白石躺在窗下，想在天空寻找一点星光，可惜月亮太过明亮了。仿佛U17集训时也是在这块地方，另一个山头，有着相似的水声。大半夜的山腰上，也许会有人吭哧吭哧地攀着岩捡着球，抱怨着训练。对白石来说，那些肌肉匀称、带着青春气息和汗水的身影就是时光的定义。不是人人都能在夜深人静时有所怀念。

从以前开始，白石就是个完美地掌握着自己的生活和比赛的男人，他从这样的自己身上，看到了一点还在四天宝寺时的影子。他没有变。只是躺在这里，淡淡的涩味从心底平铺开。在心底的某一个地方，因为某样东西难以得到，所以外部生活的节奏都显得那么平常、普通，随时可以遗弃。他深知人心遵从这样的定律。

修躺在他旁边那块榻榻米上。

“我也去带小兔崽子们打球，有没有前途啊？”白石问。

“ 你应该会做得比我好吧。”

“ 为什么？”

“ 我年纪大了。”

“ 别老把这种话挂在嘴边。我看你年轻得很，现在开始找一个可爱的女孩子或者男孩子一点不晚。”

“ 你是逼着我犯罪。”

这样有一搭没一搭的接着话，渐渐从身边传来了修的鼾声。

新年以来，白石和忍足合租了新的公寓，理由没有别的，就是省钱。本来两个人住一定比一个人痛苦，有过大学时做室友的默契则另当别论。原先因为上下班时间不尽相同，抢厕所的事情从没发生，一切合适。现在的麻烦是，法医这种暗黑职业理论假期很多，白石又成了闲人，两个闲人撞在一起，各抱着一个屋子睡觉还是非常不上道的。

白石在车站告别了修，开了一段漫长而小堵的路程回到公寓。他跟修玩了半个星期，略晒黑了一些，心情偏于轻松愉快。新球拍就在后座上躺着，之前打断了弦，被他快速地剪掉了，目前只有光秃秃的拍框。修笑话他剪线的姿势还是那么婆妈。车载音响里重复的旋律式样一段重叠一段，精神轻飘飘地聚拢了起来。过了热闹的路段，越开越顺。白石将车停在车库，甚至不无遗憾没能更长地多开一会。

公寓里很乱，比平常的程度更乱。

背着旅行包的白石目瞪口呆地，凝视着一地衣服、袜子、毛巾和摊开的行李箱中间，头疼地盘腿坐在那的忍足。他的室友穿着一件写着英文字母的T恤，卡其色的短裤上缀着两道拉链。头发乱蓬蓬地堆在一起，早已不再补色，团成褪去的黑。

“ 你要出去玩？”

“ 你回来了？我以为怎么也得十天半个月。”

“ 十天半个月跟修单独在一起？不会出事吗？”

忍足笑：“你们就算出点什么事，很奇怪吗？”

“ 有一说一啊，”白石放下旅行包，“我这个人是有底线的。修可是我亲人。”

“ 得了。你们说的开，他又不计较，你才有亲人的便宜占。”忍足拿起一叠袜子卷在一起，“真不错。”

他看似随口一句点评，让白石沉默了片刻。

“你之前出差时的签证，应该还没过期吧？”忍足又忽然问。

“ 哦，还半年。”

“ 那，反正你也没事做。一块走吧？”

白石眨眨眼。

“…… 你认真的？”

“ 我一个人去有多大意思？”

“叫迹部知道了，他不会把我给掐死？”

忍足拉下脸：“你非要提吗？”

“ 大哥，你不往来了，我可还是他的朋友啊。好吧，你问我，我当然去了。哪个航班？我去补张机票。”

“ 淡季，不用急。”

白石一边答应着，一边在脑子里计划要带的东西。随后他反应过来：“你怎么这么能临时起意？”

忍足“哦”了一声：“你不是一样吗？”

了无牵挂的单身汉具有一种破罐破摔的模式，就是此刻了。白石打开手机连wifi，恰好又见到大少爷更新twitter。他在自己家的会所里开舞会，一概名流点缀在周围，包括两位皇室成员。有计划、可享受的人生，气味大不一样。看着坐在一堆东西中间的忍足，白石由衷地敬佩了起来。

历历在目。这两个人纠缠的过去，串起来可以讲一个故事。故事的结尾，忍足浸泡在一段格外阴郁的时光里，整个人像个雕像。

自打大学时同迹部分了手，他就滑向了一个封闭的题目。白天他好好学习，顺利毕业，进了检验科，面不改色地同顽强的尸体作斗争。他曾在别人都为解剖课反胃的时候大无畏地做了冷酷无情的模范，这漠然的形象被他带入工作，使他身上仍然残留着能干男友的气息。夜里，他找女人，固定的女人，考虑到他如此洁身自好。他说是个女刑警，对方有恋爱恐惧症，彼此偶尔利用非常合适。白石说，你会不会太勉强了。忍足说其实我也有别的选项，但是那个后果我承担不起。说这话的时候，他吞云吐雾，望着窗外如织的霓虹露出颇为温和的神色。

白石在他视线扫不到的地方笑了笑。

他曾经想过，忍足如此坚强，是因为他是迹部的男友。后来他不是了，他的发条松了，好男友的角色意义也不复存在。可忍足还是需要一点东西证明自己。是什么呢？忍足找不到，白石也无法替忍足找。忍足对自己有一个如此实用的评判标准，却总算选择了旅行这种实用价值全无的发泄。

“你不试试看，怎么知道后果承担不起？”白石下意识揉了揉手腕，原先带着护手的时候，负担最重的部分，“有的人计较，有的人就不计较。”

忍足沉默了一会：“人心不是石头做的。”

白石自己意外地变得悠然：“嗨，这样的人多了去了。”

飞机上吃过了饭，白石就喝了两杯，所以下飞机的时候人还轻飘飘的。这是他第一次出国开会时从旁边的胖子身上学来的技巧，有助于快速入睡，补充体力。白石运气不好，机场外的劲风一个劲地拍在他脸上，他冲着风来的地方比了一个掷出棒球的姿势。回应他的是异国的晚钟，余音飘散，被飞机起降的呼啸牢牢掩盖。

出租车走了一半路便下起了雨。雨点四面八方地砸下来，司机隆隆地抱怨，不是英语，白石可听不懂。他数了一遍钱包里的欧元，斜着脑袋抵在车窗上，车窗没贴膜，他的和窗外的风景由里至外地相互透过。外面有一道衔接着一道的斑斓橱窗，悬挂着彩色的玩意儿。行人踩在开始积水的路面上，水花飞溅。他心想一个人来有多大意思？一脸冠冕堂皇地问这句话的那个人，他倒是来啊？

车停在酒店门口，白石提着一个行李箱办check-in。一件急案子把假期里的忍足召走了，说是没他不行，弄不了。这也是给警察局干活的常情。忍足了解完情况，发邮件来说最多三天解决，叫白石先走一步。白石那会已经在候机室打盹。他回了一个：知道了。然后规划起了三天杀时间的行程。

酒店在海边。扑面而来的咸气萦绕在白石鼻尖。他进房间把行李搁下后，就到阳台上狠狠站了一会。居高临下地，海浪一轮一轮地扑向岸边的白沙。出海的船只都回来了，停靠在不远处的港口。遥远的天边已经没有乌云，露出一点霞光。但城市还是阴在灰色的雨中毫无起色。

白石给忍足发邮件，说下雨，预备在酒店睡3天大觉。忍足是起床之后回复的，说这次案件尤其恶心，就算是我也大半夜做噩梦。结果白石又在睡。

第二天一早，天晴了，晴得尤其酷烈。白石留在床上，对着忍足那两行字思考了一会。他打了几个字，又觉得不对。皱着眉头洗漱完毕，他抱着手机滑进了接满热水的浴缸。浴室也有冲着大海的一整扇窗，使人一不留神便陷了进去。还没完事？他最后问。

忍足的网络电话就打了过来。

“ 真的恶心。”他那声音都失去了一点厚度，“新来的同事在心理医生那呆好几天了。”

“ 你还好吗？”

“ 当然……多吃几年官饭。想不想听听？”

“ 放过我吧。”

“ 好好，”忍足似在玩着手上的打火机，“明天早上的飞机，差不多你们那的傍晚到酒店。今天预备去哪？”

“ 中心广场，”白石翻着GPS地图，“喂喂鸽子。”

他是兴之所至，刚好酒店有车。老外看着他的驾照，一并端详着那张照片上纯真的脸。还是刚入职时的照片，白石望着镜头，脸上有一种不易察觉的神秘笑意。他是闹不清楚自己在乐什么。驾照合格，老外说左舵车你注意一下，不要乱超车。白石表示ok。

他却没直奔市中心，只是顺着海边开进了大路。民居，果园，只有这些东西成列地码在两旁。广播里恰好是一段电音，白石听了下去，心情愉快。而天空实在是蓝得过分。过高的建筑不多，天际线还几乎完整地趴在前面。白石路过港口，停了车，坐在路边看着他们一箱一箱地往货车上搬东西。他拿着手机，“咔嚓”一声拍了下来。更新twitter。

“很有闲情啊。”迹部回复。

他按了转发，却不知道说什么。迹部的头像是他小时候的照片，最多十岁，咬着朵玫瑰乐得霸气横生。

平心而论，他们U17之后就很熟了。那个时候迹部和忍足是不是已经在一起了，白石并没有关心。迹部这个人看着装模作样，其实很讲义气。他有一种类似贵族的做派，有架子，但是没距离。白石还没来得及打什么，他接到电话，迹部的。

“听说你辞职了？”大少爷说。

“ 嗯。”

“ 歇够了来本大爷这吧。你喜欢医院还是研发部门？”

“ 我这样的是上不了手术台的。”

“ 当然要花时间再去研修和考执照了。我总觉得，你好像有临床工作的意愿。听说你去搞科研了，一开始我都不信。如果做那种事，早先去学那些个植物什么的不是更好。”

“ 这可真是无言以对啊。我本来想编一本面向大众的毒草百科全书。出版社说，会不会增加犯罪率？虽然是开玩笑，不过也让人兴致全无。”

电话那头传来了迹部爽朗的笑声。

渔人的挥赶惊起了一群在海滩上啄食的灰鸽。“什么声音？”迹部问。“鸽子。”白石回答。还有风和海浪。刘海和衬衫同时向后飞，他因此被吹得眯起了眼睛。

又一天。他去了当地的小教堂和渔场。老板烤了两尾鲜鱼，只是洒了点盐，鱼本身的鲜味已经令白石停不下口。他吃得心满意足，加之半路上停停走走，收集了不少在日本见不到的样本，白石几欲在这心灵孤岛上停留一辈子，那么一个人还是几个人，其实也没有那么大的差距。

但只是说说罢了，无法停留的才能被称为孤岛。

他回到酒店。大堂的藤椅上，有个人坐在行李旁边给手机充电。连夜加班，他有点憔悴，聚精会神地盯着屏幕。然后白石的手机便震动了两下。

“ 忍足。”白石也没看，只是走了过去。

晚饭在酒店吃海鲜。他们去了露天的座位，对着一张小方桌坐下。忍足看着海面，久久没有回头，白石就趁这个功夫翻起了菜单。“心旷神怡啊。”忍足说，“比尸体好多了。你说得对，还是弄一份坐办公室搞公务的工作比较好。”

“ 别，你也辞职，谁来交房租？”

“ 呵，只是说说而已。”

餐厅的灯光洒在忍足的镜片上，他揉了揉鼻梁，然后将眼镜摘了下来，光点便飘入了他漆黑的瞳孔。他没有点东西，说全都归你决定。白石抬起脸看了他片刻。

“ 你有点变化。”白石说。

“哪里？”

“ 新年去找你的时候，你还是个孤独的老烟鬼，整个人缩在笼子里头，没事发点空虚寂寞冷的照片。”

“ 现在？”

“健全多了。发生什么好事了？”

“ 也没什么特别的。”忍足撩起衣服来擦眼镜，“我和理子分开了。应该能这么说吧，虽然并不是恋爱关系。”

“ 不需要人家了？”

“ 准确地说是，刹住车了。其实我没告诉过你，她有丈夫。”

“ 挺像你能干出来的事的。我不算太惊讶。”

“ 我想，问题还是在我身上，所以……”

他没有说完整。

“所以你准备换个选项，承担点什么后果？”

出乎意料地，忍足停下了动作，直视着白石的眼睛。

“ 顺其自然吧。”他道。

白石听着这个答案。

“ 你不是一样？也不做什么好好先生了？”

“没办法，以前的我们都够磨叽的。听说谦也进入ATP的消息了吗？”

“他给我打了俩小时的国际长途掰扯这事。”

“ 差别待遇啊，我这个前队长只收到了封邮件。”

“那你要听细节？这家伙为了练习英语，大半夜的跑到人家的广场上去……”

忍足也有为了弟弟侃侃而谈的一天。他好像说了很久，其实不过是两道菜之间的间隔。生蚝是什么味道白石早就记不得了。当地人的烹调都是一个风味，他这二日已经吃出了统一的记忆。反而是忍足吃得认真，每样蘸酱挨个试，除了那几盏颜色血红的。

回到房间里，从高处看到北边的集市灯火通明，人头攒动，恐怕是当地人在庆祝什么。有热闹该凑，白石有点懒得动，不打算过去了，就靠在阳台的栏杆上望着。跃动的火光星星点点地缀在海面上，似乎还有歌声。忍足不歇，也跑过来看。他说他要是一旦睡了，估摸着能睡到第二天下午。白石说，那你去睡觉才是正经事。忍足说等一下，刚来，再站会。

白石抬起眼睛。忍足的鼻尖、双眼，在他正前方，似乎含着非常通透的色泽。他侧过头，他则确实地逼近了。他们互相找了一会儿，离接吻总是差了一点儿。最后白石停下来，下一瞬，压力轻轻光顾了他的下唇。

他看见他刘海上一根根截然不同的弧度。

“ 从前告诉我我会这么做，‘这是在逗我’，我只有这种感想。”白石说。

“我也毫无计划、缺乏思虑，乱七八糟的。”忍足不太成功地自嘲。

他拉近他的脑袋。这回白石和忍足闭上了眼睛。

他的衬衫还穿在身上，只是扣子松开了。忍足的胸膛上有沐浴剂的气味。“等会，”白石说，“如果你要做，我得去洗一下。”“可你不洗也没关系，有套，不会脏。”忍足说。“我不管你以前是怎么干的，我不行。给我点时间，你要是睡着了就睡吧。”

“ 我以前……？”

忍足最终移开了视线。

白石在他肩膀上一拍，转身去了浴室。

白石始终觉得，算了吧，没关系，人和人之间那个神秘的盒子，要不要打开盖子其实没那么重要。忍足和迹部打开了，让他们最终分开的也没多大一点事。起初抱着的是相隔万里的借口，后来迹部回来了，两个人也始终没有再相见。无聊的自尊，虚假的渴望和折磨，过于旺盛的性欲，用身体不断强化的甜美，没有哪里的空气能够负担这样年少轻狂的空中楼阁。有的人将它视为一瞬间至高无上的美好，白石体会不了；可是奇怪的时机来临时，他也并没有抗拒将盒子打开。

忍足进入之后，他就不再思考了，只是配合着身后的那个躯体，共同追逐完成那一片刻的快感。重复的抚摸、腰部的摆动很像是他爱听的那些调式反复的音乐，在这个过程里渐渐不视外物，意识狭窄剥离，只有愉悦麻痒地从身体深处升起、扩散，直至双腿酸痛、神志空白。他射精后坠入床中，异物感回来了，本能地想要挣脱。可忍足按住了他，不准他离开。他的脸贴在白石背后安抚那些比平时敏感百倍的肌肤，洁净的，汗水悄然结成型。白石低声喘着，第二次，没有射，他全身的力气都流失在了枕头和床单上。

忍足也很累，躺在床上一动不动。

他喘了一会，翻过身，手指慢慢穿入白石的头发。白石的脑袋动了动，看着他。

“抱歉。”忍足说，“我太……我太兴奋了。”

“…… 没什么好道歉的。”白石说。

“生气了？”

“ 没有。……有点儿累。还有……疼。”

忍足心虚地笑了笑：“我不知道怎么跟你说，我是……”

白石很想也笑一下。忍足的脸上，青涩的神情跟少年时毫无二致。白石疲倦中的一点意识为此惊诧不已。他从没见过这个模样的忍足，老狐狸以外的，不稳重也不沉默。或者说，原来他是能让忍足露出这种表情的人。

“……你不困吗？”

“ 不知道，……好困。”

白石的手绕到他肩膀上拍了拍。他几乎听见了自己压过一切的心跳声。也许这张床上的两个人，此时此刻，都是孩童，尚未进化。树上的猴子，水里的鱼。傻笑着，根源不是精神，也不是肉体。

渡部小姐的手臂上有刺青。事到如今，白石不知为何突然想起这件事。她说那个是中学的时候跟男朋友刺了一对。大凡这样做的，关系都乏有好的结局。他是顺着迹部在机场的模样想过去的。迹部和忍足分开前做爱，或者打架，身上留着暴力的刺青。现在忍足的身体上没有一条疤痕，那么迹部也是同样。他们是如何将所有少年人的脾性都倾注在爱情里的，白石作为见证人有他自己的解释。他不知道自己为何偏偏要想刺青和伤痕。他拒绝了那个头脑发热的世界，所以那个世界也没有为他开门。

按照他们的语言——说法，白石并没有爱情可言。白石对于一局网球的执着，一度到达冷酷而精确的程度，可能远胜过恋爱中的相互折磨。失去的时光他无法回去，那么其它的，多少可以排入次之的行列。其实，只要稍微努力，就算是跟随着谦也的步伐做一个职业网球人也未尝不可。连这个白石都没有考量。他不是那些追逐梦想的人。相比之下，手冢那类人要靠谱多了。最好永恒地停留在高中网球的年代，只有那么一丁点轻飘飘的责任，不需要太过专业的团队和完美的队友，单纯地、热忱地，和手臂上沉重的负担一起迎接阳光。

忍足让他一股脑地全都想起了。

白石先醒来，醒来却不意味着能动。忍足压着他的右手睡着。他自己的左臂被肩膀压在枕头下面，稍一动便牵扯着腰。所以只有手指，相对灵活地运转着，轻松地潜入忍足的头发。忍足醒了。

他像是自以为做错什么事，因为穿透窗帘、过于强烈的阳光而微微缩起瞳孔，缭乱的黑色刘海下，虹膜格外清浅透亮。他张张嘴，什么也没说，想要笑，也笑得不尽然透彻。白石说，你是不是傻了。

他看不见，自己是同等程度的傻。

最近一班船在下午两点出发，驶向一座仪式用的岛屿。短短一小时的航程，因为吹风舒服，白石在甲板上站了全程。他只是看着水线在船舷上摇曳，整个身体似乎也陷入了那样的节奏。忍足在他旁边，岛屿的边界出现之后，慢慢扩大，渐渐露出陆地的起伏。地上经年风化留下的坚硬石块锐利地彼此啃食，许多形成了雕像的形状。白石下了船，租了辆摩托一路向岛上开去。

忍足不会开，坐在后面。现在打球，咱俩谁赢？忍足问。白石说不好说，赢面我大，都是一个退步速度，那拼的还不是基础数值。忍足说，你怎么知道我跟你一个退步速度，不兴我偷着练么。白石说，那你觉得在警察局偷着练容易，还是在学校偷着练容易啊。忍足说你要是这么讲，我就只好每次先把你放倒再打球了。白石大笑，说行，可以，我知道你是压根儿不会打的。

车停在山顶。四面只有海，黑暗里的灯塔一般孤独地蛰伏在海水与天际之间。白石下了车，拍了零星几张石头和鸟。忍足在后面看着他的屏幕。手机里插着的一条耳机分了两半，右边在白石的耳朵上，左边在忍足的。那是白石听惯的叽里呱啦的电子乐。这联结的方式，实在是足够纯真了，只适合十年前春游的片段。可他们的少年时分，并没有共处的机会。忍足说，我要求放歌谣，白石说你放你放。然后白石再度开起了摩托。油门声梆梆响，吉他声和沙哑的唱腔登时细弱了下去。

“……青空のすんだ色は、初恋の色……”

白石说大点声。忍足在他口袋里掏了半天，终于按对了音量键。

“…… ふるさとのあの人の……あの人のうるんでいた瞳にうつる……”

两个人并一辆车的身影一路驰下山坡，向着海面缩小成了一个遥远的点。

——机场也有巨大的羽翼。

忍足拿着行李箱出来，预备到咖啡厅吃点东西。白石是打算转机回趟大阪了。两个人还没分手，一块穿过通道。家的气味飘荡在整个航站楼里。这时候的疲劳，几欲凝固成懈怠使人毫无抵抗力地放松。也许刚下了长途飞机的人都是这个状态，所以连足够的惊讶的力气都没有、毫无防备——在咖啡厅前看见迹部的时候。

应该是迹部先发现的他们。视线一经对上，白石便意识到对方早已锁定了自己和忍足。迹部穿了一身休闲装，长裤微微发亮，皮鞋则永远擦得那么干净。他脸上的表情是凝固的。白石看了一眼忍足，忍足也是沉默而凝固的。后来还是迹部先开的口，对着白石——“一块出去的啊？”

“ 嗯，散散心。”

白石不想介入这两个人中间，似乎也不要他做什么解释。忍足是什么人，恐怕迹部还是清楚的。陈年旧怨，同他无关。白石走到迹部面前。白石高一些，仿佛增添了几分不必要的坦率。“我要转机走了，你们聊吧。”他对迹部说。迹部点点头。他望向白石的目光几乎有几分不易察觉的缓慢，使白石忽然不愿意就此转身。“你还好吗？”他问迹部。迹部什么也没答。

先离开的是忍足。

迹部打了个电话，说要稍微坐一会。白石看看时间，率先去了角落的位置。迹部坐下来，微妙的尴尬落在他们面前的杯子里。

“在一起吗？”迹部忽然问。

“…… 不算是。”白石喃喃道，“不算是。”

迹部苦笑：“我们两个都过着某种意义上成功的人生，可是看到对方的时候，就像看到自己的失败。唯一一次失败。所以你看这家伙，他走了。”

“ 听着，迹部，如果你还爱他，如果你们两个还有一点点回到过去的可能……”

迹部用摇头打断了他。

“唯一一次失败，白石，是你你会怎么样？讽刺的是，好像偏偏通过‘失败’，让我们俩那段关系看上去像是真实的。说实话，我本来以为你们两个早就在一起了。”

“ 为什么？”

“ 你很中肯，你宽容我们这些人。如果我是他，我也会……”

“ ——迹部，这不像你。”

“ 怎么算是像？”

——“ 打我啊。”白石道。

迹部侧过脸。依然是非常讲究的一张脸，没有瑕疵的皮肤上睫毛纤长。他的外表无懈可击、为所欲为。

“我没有你以为的那么爱他。本大爷是，不甘心，只是不甘心而已。这跟你没关系。等你从大阪回来，我们找一天喝一杯吧。”

白石略低下头，他从twitter上看到迹部出了个短差。大少爷在社交网站上张扬恣肆，每个句子都透着神采。和他面前坐着的这个人好似完全不同。他不知道怎么安慰他。也许在迹部和忍足的内心深处未尝没有想过那一点点回去做朋友的可能性，这种想法必然存在。一旦结束了一段毫无根源的、错误的恋情，没有比“做朋友”更加奢侈的愿望了。可能世界上最糟糕的选项，的确是朋友变情人。我这是在预言我自己吗？白石一时无话可讲。

航班因为天气原因延误。他坐在候机厅里，给忍足打电话。“没错，有的时候，我也想回到过去我躲在他背后做No.2的日子。”忍足低声道，“那个没上进心的位置对打网球毫无帮助，我却呆得很舒服。他还好吗？”

“ 我想他有点儿伤心。”

“ 可惜，我只会让他更伤心。”

“ 那你还好吗？”

“ 我……”

忍足停顿了一会儿，“如果我还是那个刚上完第一堂解剖课的家伙，我绝对要跟他说‘我不想吃牛排’了。”

他笑了一下，白石也无声地微笑。

白石是在四天宝寺的网球场上看到修的。那家伙百无聊赖地靠在墙边，围观着国中生们呼哧带喘地在那里拉体能。从时间上看，剩下的这些人应该是吃了点什么惩罚，才在这里加餐玩。部长模样的家伙在旁边监督。白石面前不由得浮现起了小金挂在他身上没完没了地抱怨时的情景。修说这帮家伙不用操心，地方跟你走的时候相比也没什么变化，怎么样，不错吧？白石说确实，除了你脸上多了两道抬头纹。他因此吃了修的虚晃一脚：“臭小子，过来我让秋元见见你。”

秋元奏斗是四天宝寺网球部这一任的部长。他体格瘦长，肌肉却结实，比现在的白石矮两公分，规规矩矩的短发刚长过眉毛，唇锋锐利，双眼犹如鹰隼般嘹亮。还没等白石开口，他率先行礼：“白石前辈。”

“ 你认识我？”

“ 十年多前，我去观看了全国大会的地区预选赛，当时您国三。”

白石目睹他右臂上的绷带，抓住那只手敲了敲。沉闷的回响。他回头冲着修：“不是卖了吗？”

“ 新打的，你们尺寸又不同。”

“ 哦，你还挺有钱……”

“ 金价掉了啊，小朋友。我还不能有点积蓄了？——加纳！”

修喊了声，一个跑了一半的红发队员掉转方向冲他跑来。

“ 下去跟秋元打三个球。”

“ 知道啦～”加纳无精打采地说，视线同时瞟向一旁。

“…… 哇，这位大哥好帅，打哪来的？你盆友啊大叔？”

“ 不得无礼。”秋元冷冷地拿起球拍，拍了一下加纳火红的后脑勺。

白石往后退了一步，坐在那个修坐了好多年的长凳上，他怀疑那上面已经被修坐出了印子。黄昏的霞光均匀地洒在网球场表面，几乎温柔地模糊了与外界间那冷酷的距离。只有球场，和在其间挥洒汗水的少年。秋元高高跳起，他的挥拍动作极具弹性，拍面与网球柔和地接触、发力——优美的左旋球落在内场。声音。清脆的，沉闷的，击中地面的，和拍面相连的，笔直的，强烈摩擦的——网球的声音。

“ 他技术很全面，也很细腻。力量有些欠缺，相信拿掉护手之后不是问题。刚戴上的吧？”

“不错。他和你是一个类型。只有一点决定性的不同：这小子性格古板得要死，所以他的技术，是完完全全照着教科书照本宣科来的。”

“ 那也没有错……”

“ 不够。”修斩钉截铁。

半个队离开球场之后，白石和修找了个小餐馆喝酒。餐馆里在放歌谣曲。修说，你看上去挺开心。白石笑了笑，打网球，当然开心。修说不是那意思。白石说，你别揭穿我，我还不想被你骂。杯子不大，他浅浅喝了两口，脑海中忽然响起了忍足放的那首歌，歌名叫……白色是恋人的颜色。修说，你这个状态我就放心了，比我做什么都强，哎，我怎么感觉像养个不成器的儿子。

“你要是说弟弟，我就附和你一下。”

“ 小混蛋，以为我比你老爸小几岁啊？”

“ 我老爸可是个正经人。”

他们碰了几杯。白石听了一会小餐馆的音乐。后来，他就略略将来龙去脉说了一遍，只有要点。在机场遇见迹部是个十足的震撼，无关他现在的状态和目标，只是作为自己和作为迹部的朋友，对这样的场景充满困惑和愧疚。修温柔地望着他。白石原本毫不怀疑等自己话音落下，修就有许多大叔级的吐槽扔回来，不过他料错了。“我儿子确实是个好人。”修最后道，“说点实在的，你不会受伤吧？”

白石有些尴尬：“不会。我们俩都算是医生，不存在技术问题。”

“ 那我没什么可担心的。这么多年了，你也算头一回正经跟我说你的事，你不知道，我很高兴的。迹部的少爷嘛，有他自己的想法。伤心是必然的，他说的对，跟你没关系。你没必要为他负责任。我以为你那个老好人的毛病已经改了呢。”

“ 没改的话，怎么会跟那家伙上床啊。”白石叹道。

“ 看你这样子，感觉我也是时候找个可爱的女孩子或者男孩子咯。”

“早就让你去了。”白石说。

一个星期后，白石回去了一趟学院，办遗留的退职手续以及取回一些私人物品。他遇到了屡遭白眼的小松。小松的脸色很差。教授没有来，几名同事或真或假地再度对白石表达了惋惜之情，那些人统一地没有看小松一眼。教学楼下，他之前垦的那两小块地还在。以为早已荒废了的，却有个男生在那里浇水。是在白石组里的本科生。白石很愉快，决定不过去招呼他两下了。会留到哪一年呢？又有谁知道。

在东京生活已经很久。原先无意扎根于那个城市，不知不觉经历竟变得如此漫长。四天宝寺的网球部部长是他，医大的高材生是他，讲台上那个人是他。靠无数个身份界定过的人，终于无所谓在哪里生存。现在他是他，不需要那些描述，亦如何漂泊都始终不变。他背着网球包，拍子，线，鞋，毛巾。寻找，或回到最初的地方，这些字眼都毫无意义。他进入网球场，一成不变的蓝色硬地就是属于他的。

“ 教练，今日全部出席。”秋元站得板直，向白石报告。

“ 秋元，加纳，你们两个过来。其余人，三组发球。”

“ 是！”

四天宝寺的部长回来了。

黄色绒面的球高高飞起，他冲着太阳，因此眯起眼睛而失去了它的踪影。

周围坐满了观众，他们为本土球员加油，气氛热烈。其实，现在在场上的打球的人忍足可以说不认识。刚刚高中毕业的小将，放弃了升学的机会，通过外卡赛艰难地取得了这次巡回赛的参赛资格。观众中有许多都明白，他可能无法通过第一轮。这个姓秋元的家伙，有着教科书般的技术动作、优秀的底线处理、不懈的奔跑，斗志昂扬到近乎冷酷了。白色的棒球帽下面，他黑色的短发润着湿汗粘在鬓边。

他的球风、手段，都很像一个人。那个人现在是他的教练，坐在北看台的正中，所以，怎么可能不像呢？“秋元选手发球直得！”不远处解说席上的惊呼传进了忍足的耳朵。

—— 他可能无法通过第一轮，大家都是这样预期的。结果，面对顺位第六的种子选手，秋元正在进行一场完美的屠杀。

“6-1！首盘比赛是秋元的胜利！稍事休息之后将进行第二盘——”

秋元压低了帽檐。来到场边，许多观众冲他发出欢呼。他向看台投去了视线。白石坐在阳光下，冲他比了个“OK”的手势。秋元执着拍子汗津津的手忽然又有了力量。他低下头，拿出饮料喝。这个形象实在是过于沉默寡言，甚至偏于腼腆了。

“ 喂，谦也，如果我要是去打职业比赛……”

忍足说了一半，又摇头：“唉，根本不可能。”

“ 怎么不可能？你是有实力的啊。”

“ 我太懒了。”忍足道，“宁可要安逸稳妥的胜利法则，怎么会选择职业选手这种充满成功风险的工作。这个啊，是属于那些一根筋的人的。”

秋元最终轻松晋级，因为对手名气大，很是爆了个大新闻。接受采访时，他显得有几分无辜，如同对这个结果并不意外。对于自己的晋级前景，他态度谨慎，一副走一步看一步的打算。这个时候，还没有人预见到他将会一路打入四强，也没有人深入地去他的教练团队里挖掘什么。事实上，初出茅庐的秋元还不存在什么“教练团队”，只有白石和一名体能师而已。那个体能师，是他就读于体育大学的表兄。

当初是白石对渡边说，我觉得秋元身上具备职业选手的素质，如果他自己有那个想法，那么我就将他带到职业赛场上给你看。渡边说，你不是要给我看。当一众天才少年的报道纷纷浮出水面后，白石忽然问，你从前怎么看我？渡边笑了笑，说我早就知道你小子管不住，但我想得不远，看见你的时候我只想，去全国大赛瞧瞧吧。

“这些东西啊，都是慢慢累积起来的。”修给自己扣上了帽子。

白石在赞助商列表里，捕捉到了迹部财团的大名。

秋元说，明天我还想要再训练一下。白石问，巡回赛的感受如何。他想了想，然后说，看的人很多。白石觉得好玩。“白石前辈，没有想过自己站在赛场上吗？”他问。白石摇摇头说没有，不知道为什么，头脑一热就去读大学了。

其实，原本他有一点做职业选手的机会，也原本可以子承父业，好好地去做个植物学家。他参加了很多学校的考试，也收到了一把录取。只是因为谦也一句话，就在不经意间改变了一切。

—— 咦？你有医大的录取？侑士那家伙已经决定去那里了耶？

—— 真的？

——是啊，他要留在东京的，应该为了那个谁啊，你知道的吧？

——哦？那岂不是有热闹可以看？这可不能错过啊！

——你决定了？

——我本来也无所谓，不过，有个平日可以打球的伙伴应该不错吧？

—— 真随便哪，你。

忍足曾经说，知道你要去做教练的时候，我有一种迹部离开那会的恐慌感，虽然东京和大阪称不上远，可我一件事做惯了，一点也不想换。白石说没关系，我又不是压力。忍足说我知道你不是，是我想改变，改变一下我自己。白石说，你不改变也无所谓，我太了解你了，麻烦的时候，我会放着你不管的。忍足说你厉害，那年新年你大夜里来找我，我就知道你厉害。白石不以为意。

“有时候，我也会有一些浪漫的想法。虽然和你这种看爱情小说的青年比不了。”

“ 所以，是从那个新年开始决定的？”

“ 没有决定过，如果有决定的话，是在你分手那天。”

“ 哦？”

“ 觉得你没办法吐露真心话又想说点什么的样子，很迷人。可是要我做点什么的话，那个时间点太差了。”

“ 就放着我不管了？”

“ 你不是处理得很好吗？”

“ 真绝情啊。”

“ 你们堂兄弟，对我的评价都不高嘛。”

忍足轻笑。

“你是世界上最烂的恋人，也是最好的朋友。”

“ 彼此彼此。”

白石同他略一碰杯。

这一日，处在东京普普通通的春天，就和往常一样，无风无雨，是个适合打网球的好天气。

END


End file.
